Iniquity
by plumtuckered
Summary: Enterprise brings on board a stranded shuttle only to find out its two occupants aren't quite what they seem. (Trip-centric) *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

A/N - This story takes place before the episode "The Expanse". There are references to the episode "Cogenitor" so it's helpful if you've seen it but not at all necessary. I was almost finished with this when I realized I hadn't even mentioned Hoshi or Travis! The main events of this story happen over just a few hours so they really didn't fit in anywhere. Sorry!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters of Enterprise.  
  
As always, reviews are welcome and most appreciated!  
  
  
  
INIQUITY  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stood just behind and to the right of his captain, his hand resting on his phase pistol holstered at his side. He watched as the door to the launch bay opened to reveal the weathered little shuttle Enterprise had encountered only minutes before. The security officer gripped the handle of his weapon as the shuttle hatch opened. He followed the captain in to the big bay, his eyes focused on the hatch. Malcolm felt himself relax when an elderly man with short-cropped white hair appeared. The man smiled warmly and extended his hand in greeting.  
  
"I'm Raltus Priigel. Thank you so much for allowing us aboard your fine vessel!" said the man. "Our engine went off-line several hours ago and my wife and I thought we were doomed!"  
  
"You're very welcome. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer and this is my security officer, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed." Archer shook Raltus' hand then turned and acknowledged Malcolm. Raltus nodded his head and took the lieutenant's hand. Malcolm instantly felt at ease as he looked into warm dark blue eyes.  
  
"You won't need that, Mr. Reed," smiled Raltus as he tipped his head at Malcolm's sidearm.  
  
"Just a precaution, sir. I assure you. We've had some, um, bad experiences in the past," replied Malcolm. His attention was diverted back to the shuttle hatch where a woman suddenly appeared. Malcolm almost gasped. The woman had long raven hair and the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. She was taller than Raltus who stood a centimeter or two below Malcolm's own height. She stepped out of the shuttle with an easy grace and smiled as Raltus took her hand.  
  
"Captain, this is my wife, Rhea," introduced the elderly man.  
  
Archer smiled and bowed slightly then took Rhea's extended hand. "Welcome," he greeted.  
  
"Madame," said Malcolm formerly then he too bowed slightly and took the woman's proffered hand.  
  
"My name is Rhea, Mr. Reed. Madame makes me sound so old."  
  
Malcolm felt his face flush when Rhea smiled kindly down at him. He put her age as only slightly older than the captain and she stood just as tall.  
  
"Rhea then," he said awkwardly. He followed her gaze when she suddenly looked beyond him.  
  
"Cap'n?" greeted Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III as he joined the little group. Malcolm shook his head. He'd been so awestruck by the beautiful woman before him that he hadn't even heard the bay door open.  
  
"Oh! Trip," replied Archer, slightly startled. Malcolm hid a smile. Apparently the captain hadn't noticed Trip's arrival either.  
  
"Cap'n," repeated Trip hesitantly. "Everything alright here?"  
  
"Yes," said Archer, recovering his composure. "This is Raltus and Rhea Priigel. Seems they've had some engine problems. I was hoping you had some time to take a look."  
  
Trip nodded. "Of course, sir." The commander moved beyond the group after exchanging a friendly smile with both the Priigels. Malcolm couldn't help but notice that Rhea's blue eyes followed his friend's every move.  
  
"Commander Tucker is our Chief Engineer. I'm sure he'll have your ship up and running in no time," said Archer proudly.  
  
Trip slowly walked around the shuttle then stopped in front of the open hatch. "Mind if I take a look?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes. By all means, Commander," replied Raltus. "Let me explain our controls."  
  
Rhea grabbed her husband's arm, staying him. "Oh darling. I'll show the commander. Why don't you see if Captain Archer will give you a tour of his fine ship? I know how you'd enjoy that."  
  
Malcolm couldn't help but notice the strange look exchanged between the couple. He suddenly felt uneasy in their presence.  
  
"All right, my dear," said Raltus after a moment. He gently patted his wife's hand where she still gripped his arm. "Captain, would you be so kind as to give an old man a tour of this fine vessel?"  
  
"I'd be happy to," replied Archer. The two men started moving to the door. Raltus cast one more glance over his shoulder at his wife but she had already turned her attention to Trip.  
  
Malcolm hesitated. There was something that made him feel very unsettled.  
  
"Lieutenant?" said Archer as he stood waiting by the door. "Are you coming?"  
  
Malcolm watched as Rhea and Trip disappeared into the shuttle then he quickly followed his commanding officer out of the launch bay.  
  
  
  
Trip opened a panel in the wall of the shuttle. Rhea stood so close behind him that he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. She was a beautiful woman and Trip had always felt uncomfortably timid in the presence of such beauty but there was something else about her that bothered him. Something he couldn't quite identify.  
  
The engineer turned his head slightly to look at her. "Mind givin' me some room here?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Rhea took a step back. "You're a very attractive species, Mr. Tucker. What are you called?"  
  
"We're Human, ma'am," Trip replied.  
  
"Human," repeated Rhea. "In all of our travels, my husband and I have never met any Humans before."  
  
"Well we're kinda new out here, ma'am. Enterprise is my species' first deep space starship."  
  
"Please call me Rhea."  
  
Trip nodded then he pulled his hand back with surprise. "Damn it!"  
  
Rhea took his hand in both of hers and Trip felt suddenly cold. He quickly yanked his hand from her and backed away, the panel door jabbing him in the back.  
  
"You're hurt," said Rhea softly as she took a step toward him.  
  
Trip swallowed. "Just a little shock," he managed. "Nothing wrong with your electrical systems." He stepped quickly around her then moved to the pilot's chair. In the blink of an eye, Rhea was in front of him. "What the---?" he began.  
  
"Let me look at your hand," the woman whispered. She again took his hand in both of hers. Trip looked at her, suddenly transfixed by her bright blue eyes. She held his gaze while she gently stroked the palm of his hand.  
  
"I'm okay," Trip mumbled. He felt suddenly cold again and he shivered. Rhea moved closer to him as she pulled his hand snugly against her chest. Her face was only centimeters from Trip's. The engineer shivered again, unable to pull his eyes away from hers. He started to feel dizzy.  
  
"Commander Tucker?"  
  
Rhea stepped away, releasing his hand. Trip felt his knees go weak and he caught himself against the wall. He turned around as Ensign Janet Kelly, a member of his engineering team, poked her head through the shuttle hatch.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" the ensign asked, her voice laced with concern. She stepped inside the little craft.  
  
Trip nodded, pulling himself up straight.  
  
"Captain Archer thought you might need some help," continued Kelly hesitantly. The young woman looked from her commander to Rhea.  
  
Trip ventured a glance at the alien woman. She was smiling brightly at the ensign, her eyes no longer as brilliant as they had been just seconds before. Trip wiped his hand across his forehead and was surprised to find that he was sweating.  
  
"Commander?" said Kelly again.  
  
"Perhaps you should take over here, young lady. Mr. Tucker doesn't seem to be feeling well."  
  
  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer motioned for his guests to take their seats at his private dining table. After the Priigels sat, Jon waited for Sub-commander T'Pol to sit then he settled into his chair. He pulled his napkin from the table and laid it carefully in his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander Tucker won't be joining us but he's still working on your ship. He believes he should have your engine back on-line by the end of the day," said T'Pol. "Apparently the problem could have been avoided with proper maintenance."  
  
Jon gave his first officer a warning glance but she simply arched her eyebrow at him.  
  
Raltus laughed. "I'll have to make my formal apology to the good commander for my incompetence, Sub-commander. I know nothing about warp engines."  
  
Jon relaxed a bit at the man's good humor.  
  
"Did Mr. Tucker say how he was feeling?" asked Rhea.  
  
"Was the commander ill?" responded T'Pol.  
  
"He had a dizzy spell while I was showing him around our shuttle. If he didn't mention it to you then it must not have been anything serious."  
  
Jon looked at T'Pol with concern. "Did he seem alright when you talked to him?" he asked.  
  
"He seemed somewhat distracted, Captain, but otherwise well," T'Pol replied.  
  
"I'll make sure he sees our doctor anyway, Rhea. Thank you for saying something," said Jon. He turned as the steward entered the room with an armful of plates then looked again at his guests. "Trip's been putting in a lot of hours in engineering lately. He tends to get so focused on his work he forgets he needs to sleep and eat, too."  
  
Raltus chuckled. "Ah, the dedication of the young," he said.  
  
Jon smiled but made a mental note to haul his friend to see Dr. Phlox the minute he could break away from his guests. He looked down at the plate the steward placed in front of him then waited for the others to be served.  
  
Lunch passed by in relative silence. T'Pol ate her soup and salad while Jon and the others feasted on turkey sandwiches and potato salad. The captain was pleased that his guests seemed to genuinely enjoy their meal.  
  
"So Raltus. You mentioned your homeworld earlier. Kabaltan Minor was it?" Jon asked when the steward appeared to clear away the empty plates.  
  
"Yes, Captain. It's just a small planet in the Kabalt system. Rhea and I spend most of our time traveling just to get away from it." Raltus leaned back as the steward removed the plate in front of him. He nodded his thanks then continued. "We find exploring other worlds and learning about other cultures quite rewarding."  
  
"I found a reference to the Kabalt system in our database but nothing in regards to Kabaltan Minor," said T'Pol.  
  
Rhea eyed the Vulcan. "You've been doing research on us, Sub-commander?" she asked.  
  
"Darling, please," scolded Raltus quietly. He smiled at T'Pol. "Our world is the vacation spot for the rich and famous of our system, Sub-commander. I doubt it would be referenced in anyone's database."  
  
"We own a resort there," explained Rhea. "A friend oversees its operations so that we may be free to travel."  
  
T'Pol nodded her head then turned to Jon. "If you don't mind, Captain, I'm due back on the bridge shortly." She stood. "I'll check on Commander Tucker before I go back on duty."  
  
"Thank you, T'Pol," replied Jon. He rose from his chair, as did Raltus as the Vulcan left the room. The two men settled themselves back in their seats.  
  
"We've only met one other Vulcan in our travels, Captain. They are a most curious species," said Rhea. "Rather cold and rude if you ask me."  
  
  
  
Continued 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
INIQUITY  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
T'Pol entered the Kabaltan shuttle to find the chief engineer with his upper torso buried in a compartment in the floor. She stood over him then cleared her throat to gain his attention. He swiveled his head around to look up at her without removing himself from the opening.  
  
"Hey T'Pol," he greeted then turned back to his work.  
  
"How are the repairs going, Commander?"  
  
"Fine. I should be finished in a coupla hours at most. I've got Ensign Kelly working on clearing the intake manifolds in the back."  
  
"Mrs. Priigel said you were ill earlier. Are you feeling alright now?" asked T'Pol. She knelt down beside the commander's legs and leaned over to observe his work in the tight space. She was surprised when he pulled himself out to sit on the floor beside her.  
  
"She told you I was ill?"  
  
T'Pol nodded. "A dizzy spell?" Now that she could see his face, T'Pol noted that the engineer did look rather pale. She wondered briefly why she hadn't noticed during her earlier visit.  
  
Tucker shook his head. "I guess you could call it that," he said. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, T'Pol but that woman, Rhea? Well she's got some kind of weird---" he paused searching for the right word. "Power or something."  
  
"Power, Commander?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a shock while I was checking out some of the wiring and when she took my hand, I felt really strange. Really cold," he sighed and shook his head. "I can't explain it."  
  
T'Pol stood up and looked down at the engineer. "She'll be leaving as soon as the repairs are completed. Perhaps you should just avoid her until that time." She turned to leave the shuttle but paused at the hatch. "Have you completed reviewing the proposed long range sensor upgrades I gave you?"  
  
"Aren't you even curious who she is?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Perhaps Kabaltan females react differently to---flirtatious advances, Mr. Tucker," T'Pol replied unable to completely hide the tightness in her voice.  
  
"Flirtatious advances?" Tucker blurted. "You think I was flirting with her?"  
  
"Given your history with other alien females, I think it is a logical conclusion."  
  
Tucker gritted his teeth and T'Pol saw his jaw muscles twitch. He expelled a long breath then rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know you don't hold me in very high regard, T'Pol, but believe me when I say there is something going on with that woman. The faster she and her husband are off this ship, the better I'll feel," the engineer spat. He turned with a grunt and disappeared back into the compartment.  
  
T'Pol watched him in silence for a moment. The man never ceased to test her emotional control.  
  
"Sub-commander?"  
  
The Vulcan turned to acknowledge Ensign Kelly as the young woman appeared beside her.  
  
"Is Commander Tucker feeling better?" Kelly asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"He appears to be well," replied T'Pol.  
  
"I was worried about him. He didn't say anything but I know that woman did something to him."  
  
T'Pol looked at the ensign. "She did something to him?"  
  
Kelly nodded. "I'm not sure what but I think she really scared him, ma'am. I've never seen that look on his face before."  
  
The science officer looked back at the commander feeling suddenly like she owed him an apology. She heard him curse and saw him pull himself even further into the cramped space. Perhaps Tucker was right in his assessment of the Kabaltan woman after all.  
  
"Thank you, Ensign," said T'Pol. "I will make certain to pursue this matter further."  
  
  
  
"She thinks I was flirting," Trip muttered angrily as he put the cover back over the compartment in which he'd been working for the last two hours. He was about to go into a tirade but he was stopped by the appearance of Ensign Kelly.  
  
"I'm finished, sir," she reported as she stepped into the shuttle. "Do you need any help in here?"  
  
Trip shook his head. "All finished here as well, Jan. Thanks. Why don't you get yourself some lunch? You must be starving."  
  
"I can wait for you if you'd like."  
  
The commander smiled at the young woman. "I'll just pack up then I'll be right along."  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" asked Kelly. "After what happened earlier, maybe I should---."  
  
"I said I'll be right along, Ensign," Trip replied with more force than he intended.  
  
"Yes, sir," Kelly answered. She turned to leave the shuttle.  
  
"Jan!" Trip called. The ensign turned around. "Thank you for all your help today. I couldn't have done it without you," he continued with a grin.  
  
Kelly relaxed and gave him a smile. "I'll see you later, Commander." Then she was gone.  
  
Trip stood up and stretched. He picked up the few Kabaltan tools he'd used to make repairs and put them back in the storage compartment under the rear seat. He took one final look around to make sure he'd put everything back in its place then stepped to the hatch. He stopped, frozen in his tracks. He felt something in the air shift, like someone expelled a breath. Trip turned quickly around but saw no one there. He shivered as that breath blew over him and through him. His heart began pounding and he leaped out of the shuttle and headed for the launch bay door at a dead run.  
  
Once out in the corridor, Trip leaned back against the closed door, trying desperately to slow his racing heart.  
  
"She's really got you spooked, Commander," he said with a shaky laugh. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just been touched by something very evil. He shook his head at himself then headed down the corridor.  
  
Just as he rounded the corner, he saw Ensign Kelly running toward him.  
  
"We tried to reach you by comm., sir," she cried breathlessly. "It's Sally! Come quick!"  
  
  
  
The first thing Jon noticed when he entered the maintenance shaft was the quiet murmur of voices. He made his way down the shaft, bending at the waist to avoid bumping his head on the ceiling. The air was filled with a putrid smell and he covered his mouth and nose with one hand.  
  
As he turned a corner, he saw Trip. The commander was rubbing his face in frustration. He looked physically ill. Then Jon saw Dr. Phlox kneeling on the floor. As the captain approached, he caught a glimpse of what Phlox was examining.  
  
"My god! What happened?" asked Jon as he gazed down on the charred remains of one of his crew. He swallowed back the bile that was easing up his throat.  
  
"It's Sally Stockton, Cap'n. I had her working in here just doing some general maintenance. It looks like a plasma conduit blew," Trip explained. He motioned to the scorch mark on the wall. "In all my years in engineering, I've never seen anything like this."  
  
Jon moved to Trip's side and placed his hand on his friend's back. "It was an accident, Trip," he said gently.  
  
"I know, sir, but---," the engineer's voice faltered and he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.  
  
Dr. Phlox stood up and flipped off his scanner. "These burns are far more severe than any I've seen in this type of accident, Captain. I'm at a loss as to how to explain it."  
  
The three men stepped aside as two crewmen arrived with a body bag. Jon gently turned Trip around to face the other direction while Phlox directed the two men. When Stockton's body was zipped into the bag, Jon followed the doctor and the crewmen, guiding Trip with a firm hand on the younger man's back.  
  
"I'd like to be the one to contact Sally's parents, Cap'n," said Trip in a hushed voice. "If you don't mind."  
  
Jon smiled gently. "I think Sally would have liked that, Trip."  
  
  
  
Enterprise's Chief Engineer was exhausted. He dropped heavily down on his bunk and let out a long breath. His head pounded and his stomach growled. He'd lost whatever was in his stomach when he'd first seen Ensign Stockton's remains. Trip had only recently broken through the young woman's wall of shyness. During her two years on Enterprise, Sally had kept mostly to herself. She was one of the hardest workers Trip had on his team. He remembered the time only a month ago when he had brought her to tears from laughing so hard. It had taken him ripping his uniform up the back to reveal his Starfleet issued blue briefs to break her out of her shell, but he'd done it. He smiled at the memory. He was definitely going to miss her.  
  
Trip's stomach growled again. He knew he should get something to eat but the effort of doing so just seemed far too great. He closed his eyes. At least the repairs on the Kabaltan shuttle were complete. He had bruises up and down his chest from leaning into the tight compartment and his back ached. But Rhea and her husband would soon be on their way. He flopped his forearm over his eyes and felt himself starting to drift off to sleep. His door chime jolted him awake and he groaned.  
  
"Come in," he called. He heard the door slide open then slide shut. He pried open one eye and glanced down at the foot of his bed then he groaned again.  
  
"Am I disturbing you, Commander?" asked T'Pol. The Vulcan moved into the center of the room and gazed down at him, her hands clasped together behind her back.  
  
Trip sighed dramatically, hoping that T'Pol would take the hint that she was indeed disturbing him but then he decided he owed her a bit more respect and sat up. He put both booted feet on the floor then shook his head in response to her question.  
  
"Something I can do for you?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"I believe I owe you an apology."  
  
Trip's mouth almost dropped open. "A what?"  
  
"An apology, Commander. I was wrong to accuse you of making advances toward our guest," T'Pol said. She stood arrow-straight and looked down at him.  
  
The engineer leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs. He rubbed both hands through his hair then looked up at her with suspicious eyes. "Why do you suddenly believe me?"  
  
"I spoke with Ensign Kelly. She witnessed part of what took place. She was quite concerned for your well-being," T'Pol explained, her voice quiet. "I apologize for doubting you, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Thank you," Trip replied softly, all of his earlier anger toward her gone. To his surprise, T'Pol moved to sit next to him on the bunk.  
  
"I'm aware of what happened to Ensign Stockton. I wish to offer my condolences."  
  
Trip nodded at her and smiled weakly in response. They both fell silent.  
  
"What exactly transpired with Mrs. Priigel, Commander?" asked T'Pol finally.  
  
Trip explained in as much detail as he could remember. Strangely, the entire incident seemed somewhat blurred.  
  
"I tried searching the database again for additional information on Kabaltan Minor but I was unsuccessful. I found only a few references to the Kabaltan people and none of them mentioned any sort of---power," said T'Pol when Trip had finished his description of the event.  
  
The engineer sat himself up straight, stretching his tired back muscles. "I guess it doesn't matter now since they'll be leaving," he said. "Thank you, though, for checking into it for me."  
  
T'Pol nodded then hesitated slightly. "You said earlier that you knew I did not hold you in high regard. Have I done something to lead you to that conclusion?" she asked.  
  
The question startled Trip and he suddenly felt very awkward. He stood up and walked over to his view port, thinking carefully before he answered.  
  
"I know you think I'm a competent engineer," he started hesitantly. "But I get the feeling sometimes you don't think too much of me as a person," he continued, his eyes focused on the passing stars. "I'm not out here just to bed every woman I meet, T'Pol. This is my life's dream not just some wild ride, not just a way to add more notches to my bedpost. Not that there's a hell of a lot of notches to add to."  
  
He heard T'Pol get up from the bunk and then she appeared at his elbow. "If I understand correctly, the notches you speak of are your sexual conquests?" she asked.  
  
Trip couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, my conquests," he said with a hint of self-mockery. He then turned to her, needing her to understand him. "I was brought up right, T'Pol. I have morals that I live by and one of those morals is being a gentleman." He turned away and sighed. "Why do I even bother trying to make you understand?" he added more to himself then to the woman standing next to him.  
  
"I think perhaps I do understand, Commander," T'Pol replied after a long silence. She paused and the room fell quiet again. "In the past, I may have passed judgment too quickly where you were concerned. I will try to refrain from doing so in the future. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Trip chuckled. "That's acceptable, T'Pol," he replied. "Thank you."  
  
T'Pol tipped her head slightly in response. "The captain is expecting us at the launch bay to see our guests off. Would you like me to tell him you were detained?"  
  
The engineer shook his head. "No. That's okay."  
  
Together they left Trip's quarters and headed for the turbolift.  
  
As they reached the 'lift, Trip stopped and snapped his fingers. "Oh, the sensor upgrades you asked about earlier, I left the report on my desk. We can go over them after the Kabaltans leave. I'll be right back." He turned and jogged back towards his quarters leaving T'Pol waiting by the 'lift. He entered his room then reached for the padd lying on his desk. He stopped, feeling suddenly cold.  
  
"Mr. Tucker."  
  
Trip turned around but there was no one there. He turned full circle but still saw no one. He chided himself for his paranoia and grabbed the padd quickly, knowing T'Pol was waiting for him.  
  
The force that slammed him into the door took his breath away. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck and he shivered. He gasped at the pressure on his back. Strong arms turned him around then pushed him against the door again. Rhea stood smiling at him, her eyes glowing brilliantly. Trip was frozen, suddenly lost in the intense blue gaze.  
  
"We need to finish what we started earlier, Mr. Tucker," whispered Rhea. She licked her lips then smiled again. She stepped forward and pressed her body against his, pinning him. She then rubbed her hands up and down his arms, her eyes locked on his. The padd fell from his hand and clattered on the floor.  
  
Trip felt a wave of icy cold flow over him and he shivered uncontrollably under her touch. "T'Pol's waiting for me," he managed weakly.  
  
Rhea smiled. "Let the Vulcan wait. You're otherwise occupied." She pressed her mouth to his hard. He felt her tongue swipe across his lips then force its way in between them. An act that normally would have brought him pleasure now caused him extreme pain but he was defenseless to stop it. She tasted bitter and his mouth burned where she probed it. He heard a growl rise from deep in her throat. His heart pounded mercilessly, the sound echoing in his ears. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him and his legs gave out, her strength keeping him pinned against the door. Rhea growled again, the deep vibration moving through his frozen body.  
  
Vaguely, as if from miles away, Trip heard his door chime. Then the pressure was gone and he was falling. He barely registered the pain as he hit the end of his bunk then dropped to the floor. He felt an iron grip turn him over then in the distance he heard someone call for Dr. Phlox. He thought he saw T'Pol's face floating over him but then the image blurred and then faded away completely.  
  
  
  
Continued 


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
INIQUITY  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Malcolm Reed shifted on his feet. He and the captain had arrived in the launch bay several minutes ago with the Priigels and now they waited for Trip and the sub-commander. The lieutenant had never been any good at making small talk so he was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Raltus certainly didn't seem to suffer from a lack of topics to talk about, Malcolm noted. His eyes drifted to Raltus' beautiful wife. Rhea had remained oddly quiet. She looked almost distracted. Raltus paused from his constant chatter occasionally to look at his wife and Malcolm thought he saw a hint of anger in the old man's eyes. He still felt that there was something not quite right with the Kabaltan couple.  
  
"T'Pol to Captain Archer."  
  
The captain excused himself and moved to the comm. He pressed the button and responded.  
  
"Captain, there's been a medical emergency involving Commander Tucker," came T'Pol's distant voice. "You're needed in sickbay."  
  
"I'm on my way," replied Archer hurriedly. His expression conveyed his fear.  
  
"I think you should also have the Priigels detained, sir."  
  
Malcolm was startled and instantly concerned by T'Pol's announcement but he still caught the look exchanged between Raltus and his wife. Rhea seemed much more alert than she had been just minutes before.  
  
Archer looked at the comm., a puzzled look on his face. "Understood," he said finally. He turned to face Malcolm and the Priigels. "Malcolm, would you please show our guests to my private dining room?"  
  
"There's no need for us to stay, Captain," said Rhea. "I hope Mr. Tucker is alright. Tell him thank you for all of his help. Come Raltus." She took her husband's arm and stepped toward their shuttle.  
  
Malcolm moved in front of the couple, blocking their path. He put his hand on the butt of his phase pistol in warning. "I think you know the way," he said.  
  
Raltus looked angry then his face settled into a smile. "Of course, Lieutenant."  
  
Malcolm followed them to the door. As he passed the captain, he looked up at him.  
  
Archer nodded. "I'll let you know," he responded quietly to his armory officer's silent question.  
  
  
  
Jon burst through the sickbay doors. His eyes immediately fell on the prone figure of his long time friend. Dr. Phlox hovered over Trip, his back to Jon. T'Pol stood just to the side at the foot of the bio bed watching.  
  
"How is he?" Jon asked moving beside his first officer. He put his hand on the bed to steady himself as he saw Trip's face clearly. "What happened?" he asked. His friend was deathly pale and there were burns visible around his mouth.  
  
"Someone attacked the commander in his quarters," replied T'Pol evenly.  
  
"Who?" asked Jon.  
  
"I believe it was Rhea Priigel, sir."  
  
The captain tore his eyes away from Trip to stare at T'Pol. "That's impossible. Both Raltus and Rhea were with me."  
  
"I'm unsure how she did it, Captain, but I am certain it was her."  
  
"T'Pol. She couldn't have been with me and Trip at the same time," said Jon.  
  
The Vulcan looked back at him with one arched brow. "You're thinking in human terms. Rhea Priigel is not human."  
  
Jon turned back to his injured friend. "Okay," he relented. "Let's say you're right. Why would she attack Trip?"  
  
"I believe she was trying to seduce him. There was a similar incident earlier while the commander was repairing their shuttle. Fortunately, Ensign Kelly interrupted before Mrs. Priigel could do him any real harm."  
  
Trip stirred and moaned softly.  
  
"Doctor?" asked Jon. He stepped up to the head of the bio bed just opposite Phlox.  
  
The Denobulan ignored the captain and focused on his patient, quietly coaxing the commander awake. Trip struggled to open his eyes then finally succeeded. He looked around in confusion then grimaced.  
  
"Don't try to talk, Commander," said Phlox gently. "I'll give you something for the pain."  
  
Trip nodded his head, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
  
Phlox picked up a hypo spray from the table near the bed and pressed it against Trip's neck, releasing its contents. The effects were immediate as the engineer struggled to remain awake. He looked up at Jon, his mouth moving to form words. The captain leaned in close.  
  
"Rhea," Trip managed then his eyes closed and sleep took him.  
  
"Is he going to be alright, Doctor?" asked Jon.  
  
"I believe so, Captain. His system was flooded with a potent toxin, which rendered him powerless. I've identified the chemical make-up of this toxin and I believe it will slowly dissipate over the next several hours," Phlox explained. "He'll be quite weak until that time."  
  
"What about these burns?" Jon asked looking at his unconscious friend closely.  
  
"Ah, those are a bit of a mystery, Captain. I can only venture a guess as to how Commander Tucker received them. The inside of his mouth received the most serious damage but I'm confident I can regenerate the burned tissue."  
  
Jon flinched as his imagination kicked into high gear.  
  
"Are the burns a result of this toxin?" asked T'Pol. She had stepped up quietly beside Dr. Phlox, her dark eyes taking in Trip's condition.  
  
Phlox shook his head. "I don't believe so, Sub-commander. If this Rhea woman assaulted Commander Tucker as you've said then I would guess her saliva burned his mouth. The toxin virtually flooded his system at one time. After I study it further, perhaps I'll be able to determine how it was administered." The doctor patted Trip's shoulder gently. "Or perhaps Commander Tucker will be able to fill us in when he awakens. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to begin treating my patient's burns."  
  
Jon grasped Trip's forearm and squeezed it gently. "Take care of him, Doc," he said softly.  
  
Phlox smiled warmly. "Of course, Captain."  
  
"I'm going to assign some security to sickbay," Jon continued. "Just in case Rhea wants to see Trip again." He gave his friend's arm one more squeeze then motioned to T'Pol to follow him out. "Lets pay a visit to our guests."  
  
  
  
T'Pol and the captain met Lieutenant Reed outside the private dining room. He held a phase rifle in front of his chest, his hand on the trigger at the ready. Archer nodded at him then hit the button to open the door.  
  
Raltus and Rhea sat quietly at opposite ends of the table. They both looked up as Archer entered. T'Pol followed the captain in then stood just inside the door, her hands behind her back. Reed closed the door and remained standing in front of it. T'Pol saw a member of Reed's security team blocking the entrance into the galley to her right. She turned her attention to the two Kabaltans at the table.  
  
"How is Commander Tucker?" asked Raltus.  
  
"He'll recover. No thanks to your wife here," replied Archer with barely controlled anger.  
  
"My wife was with you, Captain."  
  
"Don't try to deny it, Raltus. Trip identified her as his attacker."  
  
Rhea sat quietly, her eyes focused on her hands where they lay folded on the tabletop.  
  
Silence fell over the room.  
  
"Captain, may I have a word with you in private?" asked the elderly man, breaking the quiet. Rhea looked up at her husband but he ignored her gaze.  
  
Archer hesitated then nodded. He opened the door then motioned for Raltus to lead the way out. Reed followed them, leaving T'Pol alone with Rhea. The Vulcan looked again at the crewman who stood nearby, his rifle resting easily in his hands.  
  
"How is Mr. Tucker, really?" asked Rhea suddenly.  
  
T'Pol stepped forward, one eyebrow arched in surprise. "As Captain Archer stated, the commander will recover," she replied evenly.  
  
Rhea simply nodded once then fell silent carefully studying her hands again.  
  
"Why did you assault him?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"I didn't want---," the Kabaltan began then stopped. She straightened her posture then looked at the other woman. "My husband is explaining everything to your captain," she said haughtily.  
  
As if in response, the door slid open and the three men came back into the room. Raltus took his chair and looked across the table at his wife.  
  
"I'll be back after I speak with Trip, Raltus," said Archer. He turned to Reed. "Stay here and watch them both closely, Malcolm," he said. He looked at T'Pol and together they left the dining room.  
  
"What did he say?" asked T'Pol as she followed the captain out of the mess hall and into the corridor.  
  
"He said that Rhea is very ill and that they were headed back to their homeworld to seek out treatment when their engines failed."  
  
T'Pol cast a glance up at Archer. "A convenient explanation, Captain," she stated evenly.  
  
Archer nodded. "I know," he replied.  
  
"Did he say how his wife could be in two places at the same time?"  
  
Archer nodded again. "He said that Kabaltans have the ability to project themselves somehow so that they can leave their physical bodies."  
  
"And did he describe this illness?"  
  
"Not in detail. Apparently his species has some sort of biological need to absorb the emotions of others in order to survive. Normally just being around another emotional being satisfies them. In Rhea's case, though, she requires more and if she doesn't get enough, she becomes violent."  
  
T'Pol looked at the floor ahead of her. "Once on board Enterprise, I would think she would have been able to absorb whatever she required without resorting to harming the commander," she said.  
  
Archer sighed. "Raltus had an explanation for that, too," he said. "Guilt and shame are two very strong emotions. He said he instantly felt them when Trip entered the launch bay. Apparently so did Rhea and she was drawn to him."  
  
T'Pol looked up at Archer again. She noted the deep lines of concern across his brow and the firm set of his jaw. "He's hidden it well," she said quietly.  
  
The captain nodded. "I should have seen it, T'Pol. I know Trip better than I know myself. I should have known the co-genitor's suicide would eat away at him."  
  
"We need to determine if Raltus is speaking the truth, Captain. Perhaps after they have been dealt with, you and Commander Tucker can discuss the events concerning the Vissians further."  
  
Archer's expression changed from concerned friend back to the determined captain. He looked down at T'Pol and nodded. "Let's get to sickbay."  
  
  
  
He was moving through a thick fog, the clouds swirling around him like ghosts. He could hear someone calling to him from far away and he moved toward the voice. Then she was there looking at him and he felt himself go cold. She didn't approach him, though. Instead she looked worried, almost scared. She was speaking but he couldn't understand her. She turned her head then looked back at him, her brilliant blue eyes full of fear.  
  
"Run!" she screamed.  
  
He backpedaled and then stumbled. He could feel himself falling away from her but he kept his eyes locked on her face.  
  
Trip awoke with a start.  
  
"Easy Commander."  
  
The voice was familiar. Trip closed his eyes tightly then re-opened them to see Dr. Phlox standing over him smiling kindly. He held a hypo spray in his hand.  
  
"Sorry to have to wake you, Trip," said Archer as he patted Trip's shoulder. He left his hand there in support. "But we need to talk to you about what happened."  
  
Trip nodded. His mouth was still tender but nowhere near as painful as it had been. He wondered briefly what medical magic Phlox had worked on him. He felt incredibly weak and the helpless feeling scared him but he looked up at Archer and forced himself to focus.  
  
"It was Rhea, Cap'n," he said, his voice no more than a whisper. "She was in my quarters when I went back to get a report for T'Pol." He paused trying to remember the details. "She pressed up against me and pinned me so I couldn't move. Her eyes---I couldn't look away from her. Then it was like I had no strength left. I was so cold." He shivered and he felt Archer's hand squeeze his shoulder. "She kissed me---hard and it burned." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cap'n. I can't remember anything else."  
  
"You did great, Trip," said Archer gently.  
  
"What did she say happened?"  
  
"She hasn't said anything actually. I spoke with Raltus and he says Rhea is sick," replied Archer. He proceeded to explain the illness to his friend.  
  
Trip furrowed his brows. "So while she was with me in my quarters, she was with you at the same time?" he asked in tired confusion.  
  
Archer nodded.  
  
"Well she sure didn't feel like a projected image. She was physically there, Cap'n," Trip insisted groggily. His eyes drifted closed but he opened them quickly to see Archer smiling down at him.  
  
"We'll deal with the Priigels, Trip. You just concentrate on getting better, okay?"  
  
Trip managed a nod at his friend. As he slowly faded into sleep, he shivered, wondering if Rhea would be in his dreams waiting for him.  
  
  
  
Continued 


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
INIQUITY  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"What are you planning on doing with the Priigels, Captain?" asked Dr. Phlox as he gently straightened the sheet over Trip.  
  
Jon sighed. "I want those two off my ship. The sooner the better," he replied.  
  
"Perhaps we should take them back to Kabaltan Minor and turn them over to the authorities there," offered T'Pol. She'd been standing quietly at the foot of Trip's bed.  
  
"At high warp, that would take us five days. I'm not sure I want them here for that long." Jon looked down at his sleeping friend. He looked incredibly pale but there were no signs remaining of the awful burns. He felt the anger building again toward the woman who'd hurt Trip but he held it in careful control.  
  
"The only other option, Captain, is to let them go," said T'Pol in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Tanner to Dr. Phlox," came a frantic voice over the comm.  
  
Phlox hussled over to the comm. and fingered a button. "Dr. Phlox, Ensign. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We have a medical emergency in the mess hall, Doctor. Its Lieutenant Reed."  
  
"I'm on my way," replied Phlox. He turned around and looked at Jon then grabbed a medical bag from the nearby counter and headed for the doors.  
  
Jon jogged to the comm. and after hailing the armory, ordered additional crew to sickbay and to the mess hall. Then he motioned to the young security crewman who had been standing silently by the doors, a phase rifle held tightly in his grip. "I want you to stay close to Commander Tucker, Crewman. Don't let anyone near him. More people are on their way down here to help you. You understand?"  
  
The young man nodded obediently. "Yes Captain. I won't let anything happen to the commander, sir," he responded crisply.  
  
Jon headed out the doors followed closely by T'Pol.  
  
They arrived at the mess hall to find Dr. Phlox tending to Lieutenant Reed's head wound. The man was conscious but unsteady. Jon looked passed the two men to the door to his private dining room. Ensign Ely Tanner stood by the door. He looked up to acknowledge the presence of the captain.  
  
"What happened here, Ensign?" Jon asked.  
  
"I came in a couple minutes ago, sir, and found the lieutenant out cold on the floor. After I called for the Doc, I noticed that this door was fused shut. I've asked for someone from engineering to come up so we can get it open," explained Tanner.  
  
"What about the entrance through the galley?"  
  
"It's fused as well, sir."  
  
Jon approached the door and ran his fingers along the melted metal. It was still warm.  
  
The captain swung around to face T'Pol. "Sub-commander, put the ship on tactical alert. And then remain here until they open the door. I'm heading back to sickbay. She'll be going for Trip," he said then he was running for the main door.  
  
As Jon ran down the corridor, his heart thundering in his ears, the alert claxons sounded.  
  
  
  
The scream woke Trip immediately. After a minute of brief confusion, he realized that sickbay was nearly dark. He turned his head to look around, a feeling of dread washing over him. The room was barely lit, the only illumination coming from the glow of the lights from Phlox's various pieces of equipment. With the help of adrenaline, Trip managed to roll off the bed. He was still weak and he clung to it for support. He peered through the dimness, his eyes settling on a slumped figure near the doors. Cautiously the engineer lowered himself to the floor and crawled toward the body.  
  
As he drew nearer, he could see that it was Crewman Brad Winfield, a member of Malcolm's team. Trip could also see by the odd angle at which the young man's head lay that he was most likely dead.  
  
The engineer reached out a shaking hand and gently probed the man's neck for a pulse. He found nothing. He was about to lay his fingers across the man's wrist, when he felt a breath on the back of his neck. He turned to find no one there.  
  
"Not again," he mumbled. He swallowed hard. This time Rhea had killed.  
  
"Commander Tucker."  
  
Trip froze.  
  
  
  
The process of opening the door was quick and T'Pol made a mental note to thank Lieutenant Anna Hess later. The young woman had reacted quickly and efficiently. Now the engineer stepped aside then pushed the entrance button. Dr. Phlox and Reed stood on either side of the sub-commander as the door slid open. Both men gasped. There were two bodies in the room, both burned beyond recognition. T'Pol heard Hess behind her gag and then vomit.  
  
"Oh Lord," whispered Reed. He followed the doctor and they both knelt by the first charred remains. Dr. Phlox pulled out his scanner and ran it over the body.  
  
"This is Ensign Toth, Lieutenant," Phlox said quietly.  
  
T'Pol remained at the door. The smell was unbearable but she schooled her face not to show her repulsion. Lives had been lost and she needed to find out why. She watched as Reed and the doctor shifted to kneel beside the other corpse.  
  
"This one must be Raltus. My god, she killed her own husband," whispered Reed. "Perhaps she killed Ensign Stockton as well," he pondered.  
  
"You may be right, Lieutenant," replied Phlox. He ran his scan then he stood and faced T'Pol in one swift motion, his face an expression of utter confusion and fear.  
  
  
  
Jon reached sickbay only to find a darkened room. His eyes darted around then fell on the empty bed where only mere minutes ago he'd left Trip sleeping. She had him and the very thought filled Jon with fear.  
  
The captain stepped further into the room, his eyes fully adjusted to the dimness. He turned slightly then caught sight of a body in his peripheral vision. He knelt down and checked for signs of life. The young man was dead, his neck broken cleanly.  
  
He stood up as two other crewmen entered. They stared down at their fallen comrade, stunned looks on their faces. Then they both stood straight and awaited instructions from their captain.  
  
Jon keyed the comm. "Archer to T'Pol!"  
  
There was a long moment then his science officer responded. Her voice sounded slightly off.  
  
"Trip's not---," Jon began.  
  
"I know, Captain. We've isolated his bio signs. He's in Cargo Bay 2," replied T'Pol. "We're on our way there now. Lieutenant Reed and security are with me as is Dr. Phlox." Her voice halted. "Captain, it isn't Mrs. Priigel who has the commander. We found her remains in the dining room."  
  
  
  
Malcolm keyed open the door to the cargo bay. The instant it slid open, he had his phase pistol pointed at the being within.  
  
The elderly man stood at the center of the room surrounded by stacks of cargo containers. He had one arm extended out in front of him with the palm of his hand facing away from his chest. Trip was pinned to his back against the opposite wall, suspended about a meter off the floor. He wore only Starfleet issued blue pajama pants. Malcolm could see his friend's face. Trip was pale but he appeared to be alert. The lieutenant wondered briefly what other hidden powers the Kabaltan intended to use on Trip.  
  
"Release him, Raltus!" shouted the captain as he barreled his way into the room. He was out of breath from running. Malcolm moved with him, phase pistol at the ready.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Captain," replied Raltus. The man turned his head slightly to reveal glowing eyes. "He can't get away with what he's done."  
  
"And what is it you think he's done?" asked T'Pol. The Vulcan moved further into the room, her phase pistol held at her side.  
  
Malcolm motioned for his team to spread out then he turned his attention back to Raltus.  
  
"He took my wife away from me," said Raltus, his voice tight. The old man focused on Trip. "And now he'll be punished!"  
  
"If the commander took your wife away, as you say, then why did you kill her?" T'Pol stepped a little closer and Malcolm realized she was stalling for time.  
  
"Our marriage was based on trust, Sub-commander. She broke that trust," Raltus replied matter-of-factly. "Besides I was hungry."  
  
"Hungry?" asked Archer.  
  
"You humans are very slow-witted, aren't you? I'm the one who's sick, Captain! I'm sorry about your Ensign Stockton. I was beginning to lose control so I needed her. Sometimes I'm forced to do awful evil things in order to survive!"  
  
"So while you were in the captain's company, you were killing an innocent woman?" asked Malcolm incredulously.  
  
"Like I said, Lieutenant, awful evil things. I have to survive."  
  
"What about now, Raltus? Are you doing this to Trip just to survive?" yelled Archer in anger.  
  
"No, Captain. I'm doing this for my own satisfaction!" Raltus motioned with his extended hand as if flicking away a pesky fly and Trip cried out in pain. Malcolm watched in horror as his friend's ankle turned unnaturally then he heard the sickening crack of breaking bone. The lieutenant fired on Raltus immediately and his team did the same.  
  
There was no effect.  
  
"Stop it, Raltus!" shouted Archer.  
  
The old man inhaled deeply and smiled. "Ah, such emotions," he breathed. He turned to look at T'Pol. "Even from you, Sub-commander. My wife thought you were an emotionless bitch but she was wrong, wasn't she? Your emotions are bubbling to the surface - fear, anger, concern - you're afraid for him, aren't you?"  
  
T'Pol remained silent in response but her dark eyes burned like coals.  
  
Malcolm glanced at Trip. The commander was breathing hard, his body covered in perspiration.  
  
Raltus turned his attention back to the engineer. "Commander Tucker," he said with a smile. "Your hands are your job, aren't they?"  
  
Trip's face contorted in pain as one by one, Raltus broke the fingers of his right hand.  
  
Archer charged the Kabaltan but was thrown to the floor when the old man raised his other arm.  
  
The captain struggled to his feet. "Raltus, please," he pleaded. "Let him go."  
  
Malcolm could see that Trip was barely conscious now. He felt powerless to help his friend and in a single heartbeat, he recalled his time spent with the gregarious commander. Malcolm said a silent prayer that he would get many more years of his friend's treasured company.  
  
Raltus flicked his wrist again and Trip moaned. His side began to visibly compress ever so slowly until the snapping of several ribs could be heard. Malcolm felt sick with fear. He fired his phase pistol again but Raltus merely laughed at him.  
  
Then the chirping of a communicator filled the room.  
  
Archer pulled out the little device and flipped it open.  
  
"Captain, you were right. The shuttle's left the launch bay. There's one life sign on board. It's Kabaltan, sir."  
  
Archer looked at Raltus. "Destroy it!" the captain ordered, his voice heavy with venom.  
  
  
  
Jon watched Raltus' face as he gave the order to destroy the man's shuttlecraft. The old man's eyes glowed more brilliantly as he locked gazes with the captain then he looked back at Trip. Jon felt his world shatter as he watched his friend's body being hurled across the cargo bay to land with a sickening thump against a stack of containers. The commander slid to the floor in a lifeless heap.  
  
Then Raltus was gone.  
  
Dr. Phlox rushed by Jon to get to Trip.  
  
"The shuttle has been destroyed, Captain," announced a distant voice.  
  
"Good work," replied Jon. He flipped shut his communicator and jogged to his fallen friend's side all in one swift motion.  
  
Dr. Phlox knelt beside Trip, his scanner in hand. "We need to get him to sickbay immediately!" he said. Jon had never heard such urgency in the doctor's voice and he felt his stomach clench.  
  
Two crewmen instantly stepped forward and gently lifted the unconscious commander between them. They quickly left the cargo bay, the doctor at Trip's side. Jon followed with T'Pol and Malcolm right on his heels.  
  
  
  
Several days later, Trip found himself sore, bored silly and very tired of sickbay.  
  
"Come on, Doc. I feel fine," he whined. He gave Dr. Phlox one of his patented "looks" but it didn't seem to affect the Denobulan. Always worked on my mama, thought Trip in frustration.  
  
"You've made astounding progress in the last few days, Commander, but you're still not ready to be discharged," admonished Phlox. "Now be still."  
  
Trip did as he was told and settled himself on the uncomfortable bio bed. He stared up at the ceiling then expelled a long dramatic sigh, which did nothing but get an exasperated shake of the head from Phlox.  
  
An hour later, the engineer stood in front of his quarters. He could still fool the best of them, he thought with satisfaction. Trip recalled many occasions when, as a child, he had managed to deceive his parents into thinking he was sound asleep then sneak out of the house to join his friends in creating all sorts of mischief. Now as he keyed in his entry code, creating mischief was not at the top of his to-do list. All he wanted was to sleep in his own bed surrounded by his own things.  
  
As his door slid open, Trip gingerly stepped over the threshold, feeling the rub of the brace that supported his still-healing ankle. Carefully, he made his way to his bunk. He looked down when his foot kicked something. He grimaced as the little padd spun around then settled in the middle of the floor. T'Pol's long-range sensor upgrades, he remembered. Slowly Trip knelt and picked up the little device. The movement brought him pain and he placed his bandaged hand over his ribs as he stood again. Suddenly a hypo spray full of pain medication sounded appealing but he knew he didn't want to return to Phlox's domain, not quite yet anyway.  
  
Trip moved slowly to his bunk then carefully sat down. He swung around, bringing his legs up so that he could lay flat. He was breathing hard from the exertion and discomfort but it was still worth it. At that moment, his tiny bunk was the most comfortable bed in the universe. He rested his injured hand across his chest then switched on the padd with his good hand, settling in to review T'Pol's proposed changes.  
  
Only a few minutes had passed when the words began to run together and blur. Then they faded away completely.  
  
  
  
Continued 


	5. Chapter Five

  
  
INIQUITY  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jon and T'Pol stood to the side as Dr. Phlox ran a scanner over Trip's still form. The captain and first officer had just sat down to dinner when word came from the Denobulan physician that his patient was missing. They'd met Phlox in the hall outside Trip's quarters only seconds ago.  
  
"He's just sleeping, Captain," reported the doctor. He stood up and gazed down at the engineer. "Really sleeping this time. When I saw him hobbling out of sickbay, I was afraid he wouldn't make it here in one piece. He certainly is stubborn."  
  
"That he is, Doctor," replied Jon with a smile. "Should we wake him up and haul him back?"  
  
Phlox shook his head. "His vitals are steady and he's not bleeding internally. I'll just remain here until he awakens on his own. Right now, sleep is the best thing for him and he certainly seems to prefer his own bed to one of my bio beds."  
  
"I'll stay," said Jon. "You've got things to do and I'm off duty for the night."  
  
"Are you sure, Captain?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll just have some dinner delivered. This'll give me a good chance to answer some letters from home."  
  
"He should be just fine but you know where I am if you need me," said Phlox. He smiled at the captain then slipped out the door.  
  
To Jon's surprise, T'Pol moved over to the bunk and pulled a blanket over Trip. She then carefully removed the padd from his slack hand. The engineer stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I disturbed you, Commander," said T'Pol quietly.  
  
Trip yawned then flinched, reaching for his ribs. He looked sheepishly at Jon. "I hafta go back, don't I?" he asked.  
  
Jon couldn't help but smile. "No, Trip. You actually won this battle. Phlox still controls the war, though. I'll have to get you back first thing in the morning."  
  
Trip nodded. "I can deal with that I guess." He looked at T'Pol. "We still need to go over those sensor upgrades, don't we?"  
  
"There is plenty of time for that when you're feeling better, Commander," said T'Pol. She switched off the padd and laid it carefully on Trip's desk.  
  
"Any luck getting a message to Kabaltan Minor?" asked the engineer around another yawn.  
  
Jon shook his head. "No. I guess the Kabaltans are going to remain somewhat of a mystery."  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about Rhea and what happened. I think she tried to warn me in my dreams."  
  
"She assaulted you, Commander. It is highly unlikely that she would warn you," replied T'Pol. She settled herself at the foot of the bunk while Jon pulled out Trip's desk chair and sat down.  
  
"But what if she didn't really assault me?" ventured Trip. He shifted slightly then gasped and shut his eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should get Dr. Phlox, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
Trip waved his good hand. "No, no. I'm fine," he breathed. The pain appeared to pass and he opened his eyes again. "Really, I'm fine," he insisted. "My insides are still just a little sore is all."  
  
"You had some pretty serious surgery, Trip. You've got to take it slow," scolded Jon.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n," replied Trip with a sideways smile.  
  
After nearly a decade of friendship, the captain knew just how hard headed the younger man could be. He still couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing that friendship. He quickly pushed that thought away and swallowed the emotions it stirred. Losing Trip was something he never wanted to face again.  
  
"You don't believe Mrs. Priigel assaulted you?"  
  
T'Pol's question pulled Jon back from his thoughts and he looked at Trip expectantly.  
  
"Since Charles died," Trip began then he stopped as his voice broke. He cleared his throat then began again. "Since Charles died, I've been thinking about things a little differently. Trying not to look at things through human eyes anymore. What if Rhea was really just trying to seduce me?"  
  
"She fell victim to the Tucker charm?" asked Jon with a warm smile. His comment thankfully was rewarded with Trip's grin.  
  
"Yeah, right. The famous Tucker charm," the engineer chuckled.  
  
"Please continue, Commander," urged T'Pol.  
  
"Well maybe she didn't mean to hurt me at all. Dr. Phlox thinks that when she touched me, pressed up against me, she was probably introducing that toxin into my system. What if that's the way Kabaltan females make sexual advances? Maybe it's not the way Humans do or even Vulcans for that matter." Trip paused and looked at T'Pol. He tipped his head and quirked one eyebrow. "How do Vulcan females make sexual advances anyway?" he asked in mock seriousness.  
  
T'Pol simply looked at him and arched one Vulcan brow.  
  
Trip grinned at her and Jon just shook his head in quiet amusement. It was good to have his friend back.  
  
"An interesting theory, Commander," replied T'Pol.  
  
"But you don't buy it," said Trip.  
  
"Mrs. Priigel almost killed you. If I hadn't come back to your quarters, you would most certainly be dead."  
  
"You're probably right. I'm just saying that maybe she didn't intend to kill me."  
  
"The end result is the same, Commander."  
  
"But there's a difference between having the intent to kill and not having it, T'Pol."  
  
"There is also a difference between acting appropriately in the company of females and acting inappropriately."  
  
"Oh, so we're back to that again. T'Pol, I was not flirting with Rhea."  
  
"So you deny using your wiles on her."  
  
"My what?! My wiles?"  
  
"Yes, Commander, wiles, charms, trickery? "  
  
"I know what it means, T'Pol," Trip scoffed. Then he threw her a lopsided grin. "So you've noticed my wiles, huh?"  
  
Jon watched in utter amusement as his first officer again gave Trip the arched Vulcan brow.  
  
"You're easily distracted, Commander," T'Pol said.  
  
"Okay, yeah, I deny using my wiles on her. What the hell happened to your agreement not to pass judgment on me too quickly?"  
  
"You're right, Mr. Tucker. I apologize," the Vulcan conceded with a tip of her head.  
  
"Thank you. As far as Rhea is concerned, I'm just trying to keep an open mind here, T'Pol."  
  
"Having an open mind toward other species is very commendable, Commander. Just make sure you don't become so open minded that---your brain falls out."  
  
Trip sputtered indignantly and his face turned a nice shade of red. Jon couldn't help but laugh out loud. He'd been thoroughly enjoying the bickering between his two most senior officers.  
  
"Now I believe the doctor wanted you to rest," said T'Pol as she gracefully rose to her feet. She looked at the captain and Jon saw a hint of humor in her brown eyes. The Vulcan then quietly left the room.  
  
Jon looked at Trip and laughed again. The days when his chief engineer was rendered utterly speechless were few and far between.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she just insulted me, Cap'n," Trip finally managed.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Trip. I think you may have just impressed her."  
  
Trip looked at him in confusion then shook his head. "I've never understood women or Vulcans, Cap'n. How am I supposed to understand a Vulcan woman?" he muttered.  
  
Jon reached out and patted Trip's leg. "I don't know, Trip. I don't know," he said. He sat back and watched his friend yawn. The engineer was still terribly pale and the bruises on the side of his face from impacting the cargo containers stood out horribly, but Jon could see the spark back in Trip's eyes and he felt himself relax for the first time in a long while. His mind replayed all the events of the last several days as he watched his friend yawn again.  
  
"You know, Trip," Jon said. He leaned forward in the chair and looked the younger man in the eye. "If you ever need to talk, you do know I'm here for you, don't you?"  
  
Trip averted Jon's gaze but he nodded.  
  
"Trip?" pushed Jon.  
  
"I know, Cap'n," Trip replied. "Its just that----."  
  
"Its just that what?"  
  
Trip turned his head to look at Jon. "You're the captain of the first warp five starship. You don't have time to deal with my problems."  
  
"I'll make time, Trip. I know I've never told you this before, but you're like family to me. I promise you I will always make time for you, day or night. Understood?"  
  
The engineer's face flushed slightly in embarrassment but he smiled. "Understood, Cap'n."  
  
"Good," Jon said with a nod. "Now you get some rest while I order me something to eat. I was pulled away from dinner when you decided to make your escape from sickbay." He stood up and walked over to the comm.  
  
After clarifying with the steward what he wanted, Jon turned to ask Trip if he needed anything. He smiled. His friend's eyes were just drifting shut as his exhaustion finally won out over his stubbornness.  
  
"I guess that'll be all, please bring it to Commander Tucker's quarters," Jon said into the comm. He thanked the steward then returned to his chair. The captain sat back and relaxed as his chief engineer slipped quietly into his dreams.  
  
THE END 


End file.
